


Learning A New Riding Technique: KratosAurion97 Ver.

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Sumia and Cynthia fly their favorite pegasus they like to borrow from the castle stables to a remote location to give him a treat--their asses. Fic trade with Scrib_eyeSteak
Kudos: 31





	Learning A New Riding Technique: KratosAurion97 Ver.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



Sumia and Cynthia dismounted the male pegasus they borrowed from the castle stable. They found themselves in a little open spot in a lush forest nearby Ylisse's capital. The tall thick trees circled around them within the spot where the two girls frequently brought pegasi to fuck them.

In this little safe haven, Sumia and Cynthia had managed to bring in a sturdy wood table for the pegasus to mount his front legs up onto to fuck them from behind.

The Queen and princess both eagerly pulled off their usually pegasus knight dresses and stripped down to just their garter belts with the straps still holding up their thigh highs, and their heeled boots.

"It wasn't too bad of a flight, huh? But we should still reward you," Sumia cooed, stroking the face of the pegasus.

Cynthia followed her mother eagerly and walked over to the pegasus' lower half. She and her mother both got down under their knees and scooted side by side beneath the steed.

Sumia reached out and grasped the pegasus' large, erect dick and began to pump her hand back and forth along his many inches. The steed had been so familiar with this weekly ritual that he got hard as soon as they landed. The buxom queen looked to the side and marveled at the sight of Cynthia.

The blue haired princess was leaning far forward, lips wrapped around one of the pegasus' balls, giving it wet kisses and firm sucks, moaning suggestively as she got into it.

Sumia pumped her hand in full, firm motions while she drank in the sight of her daughter making out with the pegasus' nut sac. Quickly Sumia felt the excitement and her own lewd desire building within her, she leaned her face in and gave the horse cock a warm, loving kiss to its flared cockhead.

The Queen moaned as she pressed her lips tightly against the end of the dick and quickly dragged the tip of her tongue all across the beast's sensitive skin. Her hand still pumped back and forth along his lengthy shaft almost without thought; Sumia had spent some time sucking off and letting a horse abuse her holes so pleasuring the pegasus was fairly second nature.

Though Sumia's lust quickly grew and her greediness for a taste of cock pushed her forward, she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick before she pushed down his inches.

Cynthia pulled back, smiling victoriously after seeing she left the pegasus' nuts dripping with her saliva. She looked over beside her and saw how effortlessly her mother was sucking off the pegasus.

Sumia kept both hands wrapped around the large horse cock as she pushed her mouth back and forth down his many inches, taking nearly half his dick into her mouth and down her gullet. It was impossible for her not to gag from shoving the dick down her throat, drool began to leak from her lips and down to her full tits while she shoved her mouth back and forth with her lips sealed around the meaty shaft.

Cynthia's hand was down between her thighs, working back and forth along her slick pussy as she knelt beside her mother with her head turned slightly to watch Sumia worship the pegasus cock. Though with her mother doing all the work to lube up the dick for their holes, Cynthia decided to reward her mother's effort with her free hand. With her left hand, Cynthia reached past Sumia's right arm and brought two fingers in between Sumia's ass cheeks and pressed them right against her puckered butthole. 

Sumia's gasped around the horse cock, feeling her daughter's index and middle fingers pushing into her asshole, she pushed her oral hole seamlessly up back and forth down the huge cock, her encouragement to pleasure the steed heightened from the two digits pumping in and out of her clenching butt. The Queen's pussy was leaking messily into the ground as she went on with her task, the thick dick stretching her throat out with each recklessly push forward Sumia made with her mouth.

It was completely natural and expected for Sumia and Cynthia to touch and pleasure each other when they served horses and pegasi, Sumia was just happy to have her daughter's fingers shoving deep up her ass while she worked the eager pegasus' rod over. With how fitted the cock was inside her mouth, Sumia didn't have much room to maneuver her tongue, instead she let her pink muscle slide against the underside of the beast's shaft while she let the dragging of her lips and the immense tightness of her throat pleasure his meaty lance.

The clumsy woman felt pre-cum leaking into her tongue from the tip, she steadily bobbed her mouth down, knowing he was getting close.

Cynthia's was biting her lip and moaning, shoving fingers into her own snatch while still finger fucking her mom's asshole, "I want to see his load blast all over your face mother!" She said cheerfully before letting out a high pitched whine. She pulled her fingers out of her slick pussy that had a thick patch of hair resting above her mound, the pigtailed girl squirted hard from watching Sumia blow the pegasus and from pounding her pussy with her fingers.

Sumia gave a few more full sucks, taking the dick just over halfway down her throat before she pulled all the way off of it, gagging for air as she watched in delight as the cock twitched hard as it was aimed right at her pretty face.

The princess watched as several thick shots of hot cum splattered all over her mother's face; her lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and even her hair were covered in hot horse jizz. Cynthia jammed her fingers harder and harder into her mother's asshole, fucking Sumia's anal passage furiously 

The Queen followed her daughter's example and gushed all over the ground, a clear torrent of juices shooting from her urethra as she came from the anal fingering. Sumia purred as Cynthia's fingers slowed their face to tenderly sliding in and out of her clenching backdoor, she leaned back in and gave the still erect pegasus dick a warm kiss while she basked in her release.

As much as Cynthia wanted to lick the cum off of her mother's face, she knew Sumia deserved to wear all of it. Instead she wanted to see her buxom mother get buttfucked by the horny steed, she pulled her fingers out of Sumia's anal hole and gave her rear a playful slap, "C'mon mother! Give our friend what he really wants!"

Sumia's face couldn't help but redden; despite sharing several animals with her daughter, there was a certain embarrassment at being first to be fucked by a horse or pegasus. "Okay!" She responded quickly, getting up into her feet just before walking over to the sturdy table.

Standing, she bent over the table as she heard Cynthia guide the horse over to the table behind her. Sumia wiggled her hips in excitement as the pegasus mounted his front legs onto the table with his cock pressing right in between her butt cheeks. 

Cynthia grabbed a hold of the pegasus cock and lined it up with her mother's tight little asshole, she sank the tip in and stepped back to watch the pegasus take over.

Sumia let out a loud shriek, the long and thick horse cock slammed deep inside her clenching anal hole and instantly started to shove back and forth within her, she clutched the very edge of the table with her hands and smiled as she attempted to endure the brutal anal pounding. "G-gods," She moaned, the heat and pressure welling up inside her as the horse pistoned his dick in and out of her clenching hole, "Abuse my butt!" Sumia cried out happily, pleasure forming through the pain of having her asshole stretched out around the animal's massive girth.

The princess admired her mother's unshaven pussy as it leaked all over the ground, it was still a bit surreal for Cynthia to not only watch her mother have sex with animals, but also join in. The way Sumia's seemed to effortlessly take the full shoves of the pegasus' cock all the way up her butthole was a visual treat, Cynthia could never take the horse dick anally for very long or as hard and deep as Sumia was taking it right now.

Cynthia brought her hand behind between her thighs and back to her pussy, slowly rubbing her clit as she watched the pegasus ravage her mother's plump booty.

Sumia felt utterly stuffed as the horse pounded viscously away at her clenching asshole; each thrust kept her inner walls pried apart and the friction from the huge dick rocking back and forth within her anal passage left her whining and recoiling from the searing pleasure. The queen's mouth gaped open throughout the ass pounding, only gasps and pleasured screams spilled out as she was completely at the mercy of the pegasus and his pistoning cock.

While Sumia absolutely loved sex with Chrom, the long and girthy pegasus dick filled her asshole up in a way that Chrom's cock simply couldn't, that and coupled with the steed's hungry, primal pushes into her ass, Sumia was subjected to the rough and brutal sex she had always secretly loved. It was always a turn on at the end of a sex scene in her erotic novels where the woman's holes were gaping and sore, while Chrom could certainly do that to her, the pegasus left her feeling utterly used.

Cynthia squeezed one of her own large breasts as her other hand had shifted from her pussy back behind her rear. Cynthia was reaching in between her ass cheeks shoving two fingers up her own butt, anally fingering herself to the sight of her mother taking it up the ass like a champ. "J-jeez, watching you today is making me want to try the same thing!" Cynthia cheered, moaning after her words as she began to work her fingers into her ass a bit harder, enraptured at the sight of the pegasus's hips shoving back and forth rapidly to guide his dick deep into Sumia's tightest hole.

"We'll make that happen then," Sumia moaned, feeling the not stop thrusts working her nerve endings over, sending a steady flow of delight though her as those pushes inched her towards her building release. There was almost nothing for Sumia to look at as she got fucked from behind; the tall and heavy rows of trees surrounded the small open space within the forest, though that simple view also meant there was no chance for them to be disturbed during this taboo day of fun.

The non stop, savage pace that the pegasus plunged its dick deep into the queen had finally driven them both over the edge. Sumia squirted hard once more, throwing her head back to let out a guttural moan from the warmth of her orgasm spreading throughout her body. She gripped the edge of the table for dear life, yelping as the pegasus rammed into her rear a few last times. She felt the thrusts stopped and the horse cock twitch within her ass before his cum flooded her abused butt.

Cynthia bit her lip and kept fondling her tit while she shoved her fingers up her own ass with her other hand, watching as the horse cock slipped out of her mother's backdoor, leaving Sumia's asshole gaping and leaking with cum. "H-heh! Guess it's my turn," Cynthia spoke nervously, a little intimidated at the ruined state the pegasus cock left Sumia's ass in.  
**********  
After taking a short break, Cynthia had swapped spots with her mother, now the blue haired girl was bent over the wooden table, her mother behind her with the task of preparing her asshole for the pegasus cock.

Kneeling behind her daughter, Sumia used both of her hands to spread Cynthia's plump, round butt cheeks apart, exposing her daughter's puckered asshole. The naughty queen pressed her face in between Cynthia's ass cheeks and brought her lips and tongue up to the princess' anus. Sumia began to lap at and circle her tongue along Cynthia's pucker in quick strokes, moaning as she was more than excited to eat her daughter's butt.

"F-father wasn't kidding when he said how dirty you can be…" Cynthia whined, pushing her rump back against her mother's face as she felt Sumia's tongue eagerly stroking her asshole, the steady licks to her sensitive pucker sending chills up her spine followed by a guilty pleasure that sent her hips and rear wiggling excitedly.

Sumia lips vaguely curved into a smirk as she made out with her daughter's rear hole, it was just too much fun to touch her daughter, especially in such an intimate way. She capped off teasing Cynthia's back entrance with a few more steady flat licks of her tongue, getting Cynthia's ass nice and slick before she pushed her tongue into the princess's anal passage.

"O-oh, f-fuck!" Cynthia gasped, unable to hold back an un-hero like swear as her mother's tongue wiggled deep into her asshole. She felt Sumia's tongue dragging all along her inner walls, getting it slick and loosening it up a bit for when the pegasus cock slams deep up her butt. During her nights in her parents bed, Cynthia offered her backdoor up to Chrom countless times, but not until now had she mustered the courage to take a horse cock into her snug little bootyhole.

Cynthia was propped against the table with her elbows and forearms, looking back over her shoulder to see her mother's face buried in her butt, her eyes widened as she saw the pegasus standing a bit behind Sumia; she got a good look at the long and thick cock that was fully hard and just waiting to be pistoning into her royal behind.

Sumia thrusted her tongue in and out of Cynthia's ass, fingers grasping the girl's cheeks and keeping them spread so she could worship her daughter's back hole. She moved passed tongue fucking Cynthia's hole, giving the clenching anus a sloppy kiss before she finally pulled away completely and stood up to make room for the pegasus. She watched as the steed eagerly approached Cynthia from behind, mounting its front feet onto the table again.

The queen reached out and grasped the wanting horse cock and lined the end up with her daughter's asshole. "Don't be too rough okay boy? She's not as comfortable with butt stuff as I am." Sumia cooed, speaking to the pegasus.

Cynthia's eyes widened in fear and shock as she felt the dick spread her pucker around its tip shove deep with a single push. Nothing could prepare her for the immense searing sensation she felt as her anal passage was stretched out around the thick rod that was already starting to rock back and forth vigorously. The bottom-heavy princess let out a long, pained whine as the pegasus held nothing back in buttfucking her, he slammed nearly half of his massive cock into her ass in an unrelenting pace.

"Just relax and let him go at his pace," Sumia cooed, giving Cynthia a bit of guidance in her discomfort.

The pleasure and pain from the very tight friction came crashing down on Cynthia, she had no idea if she wanted to shriek from the feeling of her anal passage torn into or to moan with glee as that same pain slowly lessened with pleasure starting to take over that initial surge of discomfort. Cynthia rested her forehead on the surface of the table, heeding her mother's words as her fingers dug into the wooden table top while she rocked her butt backwards as she quickly got into the whole situation of having her ass drilled.

"I-it feels so good in the butt!" Cynthia exclaimed, a bright, delighted smile stained on her face as the horse dick hammering in and out of her anal hole felt incredible now. It was always amazing to have her father ravage her ass, but now she truly understood why Sumia loved to get anally fucked by pegasi and horses as the deep, heated thrusts sent an unbelievable pleasure deep into her core. 

Her slick and hairy pussy was leaking pathetically all over her thighs and onto the ground as the cock worked it's way inside her, there was a bit of uncertainty and vulnerability for Cynthia as she felt the pegasus' body pressing her into the table. To some degree she was at his mercy, and even though she wanted her backdoor pounded deep and hard like it was right now, Cynthia knew there was very little she could do to stop the pegasus and the savage pounding of her ass, she'd have to wait until he was done nutting inside her if she wanted to get up off the table.

Sumia was more that proud to see her daughter coping so well with having her ass pounded by the pegasus whose size towered over her, the queen could tell by Cynthia's clearly joyful whines and the rolls of her hips backwards that she had succumbed to the anal induced pleasure and was thoroughly loving her asshole split apart and savagely drilled. "You'll absolutely love when he cums in your butt!" Sumia spoke cheerfully to her daughter, stepping behind the pegasus to grasp his swaying nutsac.

Cynthia heard the beast whine, she moaned at the thought of him getting closer to his orgasm; she picked her head up off the table and pushed off it a bit with her hands, using this leverage to shove her butt back harder, impaling her asshole further down his cock and taking him much deeper into her butt passage. She felt the pegasus's thrusts pick up a sudden burst of speed as the beast neighed in its greedy lust to breed her ass.

"O-oh wow!" Cynthia cried out, her pussy gushing hard as the dick slammed repeatedly into her clenching butt. She shuddered and her legs shook as a powerful orgasm settled in, the princess couldn't stop moaning, the pegasus still fucking her convulsing asshole even as her pleasure was at its peak.

Sumia watched in anticipation as the beast's heavy plunges ceased and his dick was half hilted inside Cynthia's back entrance as he came. The sound of Cynthia's surprised gasps hit her ears as she watched the horse pump her daughter royal butt full of hot jizz. "Fuck…" Sumia's swore, seeing Cynthia's gaping asshole as the steed pulled off of her and walked away. She looked up at the sky and saw that there was another couple hours left of daylight; still enough time for their pussies to get demolished next.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [scrib's half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774570) of the trade, give it a look!


End file.
